


How Did We Get Here?

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo x Rey x Randy the Intern, Blow Jobs, Breyndy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, I love randy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, This is just pure sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: At first, guilt swallowed her, at how easy she fell for Randy’s stupid teasing antics. It seemed as if it was some kind of game to him, trying to get her to blush or stutter when he was around.It was all harmless until the one day Ben walked in on them standing closer than was appropriate. He stared them down as Rey scurried away, unable to look the man she was in love with in the eye.How could she tell him her darkest desire? How could she tell him she needed both of them? Ben was always sensitive, and the thought of making him feel inadequate was something she could never do.The moment Randy pulled her into his bedroom with Ben standing there was enough to send her nerves aflame. She was sure they were going to end whatever this was between them, and she would have to move out. There was no way he would want her after this. Who would? She was sick, twisted, and ashamed to admit just the thought of these two ordering her around in the bedroom made her soaked.
Relationships: Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo/Randy the Intern
Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieitsmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/gifts).



> This is to my wife, my main bish, my go to yeeter, and overall sunflower of my life. You deserve all the love and all the praise, and more than people feeding off your positivity for their selfish needs. I love you and I'm so glad we got to meet each other in this crazy ass fandom. Enjoy your smut babe! The sleepover watching SNL with you will forever be one of my favorite memories ❤️
> 
> Also this is my first threesome, so don't overthink things here, okay lmao
> 
> Many thanks to my two betas for helping me out on this: 
> 
> [Elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/works)   
>  [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjedilife)
> 
> My wife made me a moodboard!

Rey has no idea how she got here. The feeling of two hot naked bodies pressed around her is _enthralling_ , a feeling she never wants to let go. The sounds of skin slapping against one another and moans fill the air, and Rey can feel a fresh wave of her arousal drip out of her as she feels her boyfriend’s hot tongue fuck her.

“God, Ben, please don’t stop.” Her voice is ragged, and she should feel embarrassed, but all she can focus on now is how her boyfriend’s twin is silencing her with his mouth while his large hands—fuck, they are _so big and how can she take them both_ —roam over her tanned skin.

“Who would have thought Ben would bring home such a dirty slut like you,” Randy’s voice is a purr as he yanks his mouth off of her to nibble her earlobe. His hot breath causes goosebumps to erupt over her skin.

Ben pulls away from her cunt, and she almost _sobs_ at the loss of contact. “Watch what you say, asshole.”

Randy just laughs as he pulls back, still leaving a hand on one of Rey’s breasts, and her back arches as he pinches her nipple. “Trust me, it’s a compliment. Besides, she likes it when I call her a dirty slut, don’t you, Rey?”

Ben has gone back to fucking her with his tongue, his nose rubbing against her swollen clit and Rey can’t form words. She is too lost in the sensations of the men surrounding her like twin suns, revolving around her like she is a fixed star lost to her gravitational pull.

“Say it,” Randy orders, pulling away from her.

“What? Say what?” Rey leans against the headboard. She isn’t worried about resting her weight on Ben. She sat on his face too many times to think twice. 

“Say you like being our dirty slut. Tell us how much you want to be fucked and filled by both of us.” 

“Oh fuck,” she whispers as she feels her cunt clenching. 

Ben pulls off of her and settles her on his chest with an easy movement. “Rey, we can stop if you want.”

“Stars, please don’t stop. Please,” she begs, sitting back as she looks between them both. 

Rey was never one for crazy sex. The most adventurous thing she has ever done was to watch lesbian porn when she needed to get off with her own hand. Somehow that all changed the minute Ben’s twin brother moved in with them while he was trying to adjust to moving to a new town. Lingering glances and hot touches fueled her fantasies as she fucked herself with her small fingers in the shower—always thinking of the ways the Solo twins could make her come. 

At first, guilt swallowed her, at how easy she fell for Randy’s stupid teasing antics. It seemed as if it was some kind of game to him, trying to get her to blush or stutter when he was around. 

It was all harmless until the one day Ben walked in on them standing closer than was appropriate. He stared them down as Rey scurried away, unable to look the man she was in love with in the eye.

How could she tell him her darkest desire? How could she tell him she needed both of them? Ben was always sensitive, and the thought of making him feel inadequate was something she could never do. 

The moment Randy pulled her into his bedroom with Ben standing there was enough to send her nerves aflame. She was sure they were going to end whatever this was between them, and she would have to move out. There was no way he would want her after this. Who would? She was sick, twisted, and ashamed to admit just the thought of these two ordering her around in the bedroom made her _soaked_. 

“Rey, did you hear me?” Ben’s voice brings her out of her daydream. 

“What?” she asks, blinking back to the world around them. 

“I said, are you sure you want to continue?” he asks. His whiskey-colored eyes stare at her with such love and adoration. She doesn’t deserve this man. Rey squirms lower until her soaked center was over his hard length as her hands moved across his broad pale chest. Her fingers ghost over the moles she memorized their first night together. 

Leaning over, she gives him a soft kiss. "I'm sure, Ben. I can't tell you how badly I want this."

The crooked grin he gives her in response settles all the nerves. "You deserve it."

"Now. Where were we?" Randy's deep voice brings them out of the comfortable bubble they are in. Rey was surprised to see his moles were in different places, but knew by the end of the night she'd know them just as well as Ben's. 

"I think we were getting to the part where you finally get to taste what you've been vying after," Ben replies, not taking his eyes off Rey. "He always wanted what was mine."

Randy rolls his eyes and lifts Rey off of Ben's body to the empty side of the bed. "I only wanted the good things, and I think _this_ —," his hands trail over her ass before smacking it lightly “—is by far the best thing you could ever share with me." 

Rey gasps as she feels his finger press lightly against the hole no one has ever touched. 

"One day, I'm going to fuck you here," Randy promises as he presses lightly. And Rey—she _keens_ at the pressure. "But for now, get on all fours."

She hesitates a moment, looking at Ben to make sure he is okay with this.

The pause causes Randy to gently push her forward. "Rey, if at any point you want to stop, just say the word and we will. We just want to make this enjoyable for you. Ben and I both know how badly you need this." The last sentence is a caress on her heated flesh as his index finger trails down her back, and she settles on her forearms, ass in the air. 

Ben kneels in front of her, and he gently pries her mouth open. "Be a good girl for me, will you?" 

Her eyes shut reflexively as she feels the first press of his hard cock pushing through her lips into her mouth. Ben's length is already coated with precum, and she sucks it down greedily, before pulling off with a satisfying smack. 

She licks the head with kitten swipes before gifting him with a broad swipe of her tongue, tracing his thick vein. Rey lets out an appreciative moan as he grips her hair tightly, trying his best not to force her mouth down. She rotates her tongue around his now twitching member, and she grins up at him as her lips form around his cock and greedily moves down. 

They both moan simultaneously as he nudges the back of her throat. Tears spring to her eyes, and _fuck_ , she loves taking him in deep. 

Before she can continue her ministrations, Randy enters her with two fingers, and she pulls off of Ben with a strangled cry. 

"Fuck you're so wet," Randy says as he begins to scissor his fingers inside her. She wants to beg him for more, beg him for help to obtain the sweet release she has been on the verge of, but as she begins to open her mouth, he leaves her aching core, making her feel bereft. 

Ben uses the moment to nudge himself back inside her mouth, and she moans as she hears Randy suck her juices off of his fingers. 

"Ben, you are one lucky bastard. This is the most delicious thing I ever tasted." Randy slides his wet fingers back inside her cunt just as Ben begins to fuck her mouth. 

She can't say anything except moan around Ben's cock while Randy fucks her with his fingers. Rey can feel her abdomen tense as she feels the tension grow within her, and she wants to beg for the sweet release she desperately craves.

She can feel the bed dip behind her as Randy slides between her legs, his hair grazing against her soaked thighs. His thick fingers— _shit they are just as big as Ben’s_ —continue their ministrations inside her as he settles between her thighs. Rey has barely a second to realize what is about to happen before his delicious mouth is pressed against her swollen clit _sucking_ _and licking and fuck_ —the sensations are too much and not enough. 

Ben continues to pound into her mouth, which has now gone slack, and saliva falls out of her mouth onto the sheets, leaving a damp stain. 

“Was Randy right, baby?” Ben asks as he squeezes her hair tighter. 

All she can do in response is groan with his cock in her mouth. 

"Do you like being our dirty little slut?" His voice is a dark whisper, full of promise of a new relationship. It awakens every nerve inside of her as she nods the best she can. While she nods, she feels his stiff member rub against the back of her throat, bringing tears to her eyes. 

She doesn't know how much longer she can handle this—she is _so full—_ but she needs more. The trepidation her body feels at what comes next is too much. She is stimulated like she has never been before, and she isn't sure if her body can handle the orgasm that is threatening to overtake her. 

Desperate for relief, she pulls away from Ben and looks up at him beneath her eyelashes as she peppers kisses on his abdomen, ignoring the feel of his wet and warm erection rubbing against her chest. 

"Ben," she begins, "I don't know how much more I can take." Rey would normally have been ashamed at how needy and desperate her voice is, but at this point she would do anything to come. "Please," she adds quietly, her voice a wanton whine. 

"What do you think, Randy? Should we let our girl come?" 

Rey's soaking center tightens around Randy's finger as the words _our girl_ repeats inside her head. 

Randy pulls off her cunt with a pop and wiggles out from under her, and she can't bear it. This isn't what she wanted. She looks between the two, staring at their nearly identical bodies, and their hands that could be full of her body, but instead they assess her. 

Don't they know how badly she needs to feel them? It's torture knowing they are so close to giving her what she wants—no, what she _needs_ —but neither is making a move. 

She tries to fix the problem herself. Pressing her ass backward into Randy's body, grinding against his body suggestively while she looks at Ben with half-lidded eyes. 

“Don’t stop,” she begs. There is nothing left of her at this point, and all she wants to feel is them surrounding her, _encompassing_ her as they fill her just as she needs to be filled.

“You heard her, she said don’t stop,” Randy growls, situating himself behind her and pushes her forward so she is back on her forearms. She keens at the feel of his hard cock rubbing against her wet folds and her clit is _throbbing_. 

The moment seems to transcend time itself as he aligns himself against her, pushing forward so _gently._ His actions don't match the heat and passion which brought them here. The movement is almost _tender_ , as if this is more than just a fuck for him. 

Together, they hold their breath collectively as they take in the moment that is about to change their entire lives. A small part of Rey knows this will be different, that _he_ will be different. The way her and Ben make love will in no way be similar to Randy’s hard fucking. She realizes this will be the first time someone else has been inside her since she and Ben started dating a couple of years ago. 

The thought should send a chill down her spine. The thought _should_ tell her this is all wrong, and everything needs to be stopped. All she can do though, is slide down with a wanton moan while his hands grip her hips, careful yet firm. As if Randy is worried he could break her. 

Ben seems to sense there is _something_ occurring with Randy and Rey, and he gives them a moment as he carefully brushes Rey’s hair out of her face. She leans into his touch, sighing contentedly at his soft gesture while Randy stays frozen in place while his cock twitches inside her, desperate for friction. 

“Randy,” her voice is a quiet plea, and his large hands squeeze her tighter, _pulling_ her body closer to him, “I need...please move.”

Rey’s gentle tone must make it through Randy’s disillusioned state, and he smirks at her, his eyes closing off the soft look he graces her. Leaning over, she can feel his chest press against her back, and he whispers, “Hold tight, Sweetheart.”

It’s the term of endearment that has her crying out, coupled with Randy’s punishing pace as he thrusts himself inside her. Her moans fill the air, and the sounds of skin slapping against one another join them soon after. 

“Fuck, Rey, you are so _tight and wet_ ,” Randy grunts as his hands squeeze her hips. She knows she will have bruises the next day, and the thought of being marked by someone other than Ben has her on the precipice of something that is sure to be cosmic.

“You need more, don’t you baby?” Ben coos as he scoots his jutting erection back towards her mouth. Her mouth opens wide, eager to take him in full. He leisurely traces her mouth with his cock, which is slick with more precum. None of them are going to last.

Pushing his cock in her mouth, she sucks and licks at a rapid pace, using all the moves she knows Ben succumbs to. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” Ben hisses. She reaches out a palm to cradle his balls just how he likes it, and she can _feel_ how close he is. 

Rey needs just a bit more to come. She has been on the edge since they started, but she just needs a little push. She whines, the vibrations causing Ben's hips to stutter, and she tries to get some friction against her swollen bud. 

As she resigns herself to pulling her hand away from Ben so she can touch herself, she feels Randy's weight against her back again and his long arm is skimming her skin, moving delicately to her clit.

A dam seems to erupt within her the minute Randy presses firmly against her bundle of nerves. She screams around Ben's member as the wave surrounds her body, her nerves alight as she feels her body come alive from her pulsating center. 

Her release is the tipping point, bringing both Ben and Randy to their own completion. Her back aches as she feels Randy's spend coat her inside as she still spasms around his twitching length. A moment later, Ben erupts inside her mouth and she greedily swallows every last drop until it gets too much for him and he has to pull away.

She leans over, pressing her damp skin into the sheets while her ass is still in the air while Randy waits for her aftershocks to end. Together, they pepper her with soft kisses, praising her and showering her with compliments on how well she did. 

Rey's body is loose and languid as she feels Randy drag himself slowly away from her center. There is a pleasant ache between her legs that she can't wait to experience the next day. Rubbing her thighs together, Randy's seed drips from her cunt in a sticky mess. 

She _relishes_ the feeling. Closing her eyes, she rolls to her side and snuggles in the sheets covered in their essence.

"Come on love, we should shower." Ben's voice is a gentle caress, and she relaxes further.

"She's tired. You gotta admit we took a lot out of her. Right, sweetheart?" Randy grabs the sheet they pushed to the side and tucks her in. "We can wake her in a couple of hours."

The silence between them is welcoming as Rey feels Ben take his usual spot to the right of her, and he lightly adjusts their position so he is spooning her. 

She is almost asleep when she realizes Randy isn't there. Opening her eyes, she takes in the room and sees him grabbing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is weak from the cries she emitted, and he walks closer for her comfort.

"Leaving you two alone." He avoids her eye contact and pointedly ignores Ben's watchful gaze.

"Randy—" she grabs his arm and drags him to her other side, "—don't be an idiot." 

It takes him a moment to relax, but when he does, she burrows against his chest and he wraps an arm around her. 

"This is nice," Rey mutters. She kisses Ben's arm once, then looks up into Randy's gaze and presses a kiss to his lips. "Night."

She knows whatever this is won't end here—no, this is where it starts. Rey falls asleep with a tired and happy smile, safe and warm in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
